The soul of a Beast
by firetype77
Summary: The war between the Autobots and Decepticon has awaken a long slumbering evil. The only way to stop it is with a power that was lost after the great cataclysm. Will the vestal of this primal power be able to stop this great evil of will earth and cybertron both become lifeless echoes of nothingness.


**The call of the beast**

**I don't own anything but the laptop**

In an abandoned cave was where the latest battle for the newest relic was taking place. The autobots were fighting off the decepticons while the human Jack looks from the rock he'd taken behind.

Just then the slash and cling of blades and cannon fire sounded as Megatron fought with the last of the primes.

In the commotion the golden orb like relic rolls over Jack. Acting quickly he grabs the relic and runs. Through the twist and turns he makes it to the mouth of the cave.

"That was a one close." Jack says taking out his phone to contact Arcee but there wasn't a single bar on the mobile.

"Great. I wonder what this thing does?" he says examines the device then sees the predacon insignia on it.

Then Jack hears the shrill shrieking of the insecticon flying on the scene Jack quickly makes for the trees as the metal insects gives chase following the human into the woods on foot.

As the chase goes on Jack is able to contact his autobot companion.

"Acree can you pick up my location the bugs are on my tail."

"Hold on Jack I'm coming now try to lose them." the motorcycle says.

"I'll try…. ahhh!" Jack says falling to the ground dropping his phone and the relic Jack's leg gets cut and begins to bleed heavily.

"JACK!"

Hardshell and the others transforms into their robot forms and he picks up the relic then looks down at wounded human. The predacon symbol on the relic shine brightly and he and the others look down at sphere.

However their victory was short lived as they was hit but an unknown bot and drops the object in his hand to the ground. The relic makes a swirling sound and is then picked by Jack who hears the roar of predacon.

"Oh no." Jack shouts taking off deeper into the forest.

Jack is able to make it to a lake stopping to catch his breath looking up and tend to his injury. The last rays of sunlight give way to the night. He finds a rock near the water to rest while he waits to be found. Once more looks at the predacon marking on the relic it hasn't dimmed if anything it shined even brighter now.

"Why do the cons want you so badly?"

Then the orb seem to be calling out to him, slowly he reaches down and touches the mark the light then scans the human and he's no longer able to move.

Jack feels like his whole body is being ripped apart as the light begins take over his whole body.

Jack screams in pain there is now a burning in his chest his was all too much for the young human and he quickly fades into unconsciousness.

Jack then feels like he is floating but his feet are both on standing on something he looks around but there's nothing around him then a light appears before him and speaks.

"Young man will you help my children?"

"Your children what are you talking about who are you?"

"I have been called many things over countless millennium but you may call me Savage though this isn't important right now will you help Me." the vice says.

"Alright then what's wrong and how can I help?" Jack asks.

"There is a great evil that wishes to take hold of everything. You have within you the soul of the beast and have the power to stop it." Savage explains.

Back at the battle

The insecticons all lie on the ground dead at Darksteel's feet when Skylynx comes on the scene.

"Did you find the source of that noise yet?" he asks his brother.

"Ahh."

"You fool." Skylynx sighs slamming to his face he then hears a sound.

"Let's go those autobots are coming."

They both take off into the darkened sky as team prime make it to the area.

"Are you sure this is where Jack's last communication came from Arcee?" Optimus Prime asks looking around then spots Jack cell phone he kneels down to grasps the small device in his hand.

"I'm positive of it Optimus…. No Primus NO!" the female bot screams as she sees the pool of blood on the ground.

Optimus hurries over to her and sees what has caused her duress. The prime then holds to her shoulder.

"We must have faith that he is alright." he says simply trying to comfort her.

With the predacons

The metal dragon flies through the skies searching for the sound that called out to him and his fellow predacons. That when he hears it for the second time it was drawing to a lake he lands powerfully on the ground. Predaking looks around the water until he sees a young predacon on the ground by the rocks unconscious.

"Are you alright child?" he calls in his beast tongue going over to the black and gold saber tooth tiger with twin tails.

The young predacon doesn't move only stay still fearing the worst Predaking listens closely for a spark beat. Thankfully he finds one and the child moves its black gold tipped wings at his touch.

"Thank the stars." He says Predaking then picks up the scent of Optimus and growls.

He then remembers that the small predacon is there going against his baser instincts and leave picking the cub up by the scruff bar. Back in dragon form he open his wings and takes off into the night.

**A.N.**

**So more, less, or should I stick to what I'm good at. Let me know. **


End file.
